


Show Me - Surprise!

by GeminiLoveCA



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: F/M, flirting with your SO, married affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiLoveCA/pseuds/GeminiLoveCA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick ficlet inspired by all the photo ops popping up lately and my own imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me - Surprise!

Time at photo ops on Sunday was shorter than Tom would really have liked. Meeting fans up close, knowing each of them had paid their hard-earned money for the lasting memory of their encounter, he wanted so much to give them more than five, rushed, seconds. Belle had gone back upstairs with Evie, citing the need for a feeding and nap for their cranky and overstimulated daughter. She’d texted that she may come back to the floor for a bit, provided Neil or someone could sit with Evie while she slept in their suite.

“NEXT!”

Tom looked over at the person entering through the slitted curtain, flashing a genuine smile as he waited for them to approach. His eyes widened at the sight. There was his lovely wife, though not at all dressed as he’d seen her last. Her ballcap and ponytail were gone, as was her t-shirt and jeans. Instead, she was dressed in a quite accurate (though less sheer thankfully!) nightgown, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders, in what he felt was a damnably good cosplay of Lucille Sharpe. Belle’s lips had curved into a smirk as she entered, shooting him a wink that clearly was meant to ask him to indulge her. Ah, Belle. She could ask him for the world and he’d kill himself to provide. “Hello, Mr. Hiddleston…” she giggled.

“Well, hello there… And shall I guess how you’d like to pose?”

She shot a look at the curtain through which she’d entered, where a slight gap showed the next in line peeping through with curious expressions. “Well, I had an idea but I got so nervous I forgot. I’ll leave it up to you….”

“I think I have just the thing,” he replied. As she stepped up to the taped mark on the floor, Tom turned to face her. His arm around her waist pulled her nearly flush to him, a tug of the hand hidden behind her lowering the neck of her nightgown to expose the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He leaned in, pressing his lips to it. trying not to grin as Belle sighed and he felt her nails simultaneously scrape his back and chest through his shirt. Her head fell back slightly and as it did, he lifted his just enough to shoot the camera a look.

The photographer, quickly took the shot and nodded, his expression perhaps a bit numb with surprise. Gasps came the outside the curtain, voices rising in murmurs. “Did you get what you wanted, darling?” Tom asked, releasing his grip.

“Oh yes, I do believe this will be epic!” Her grin was so wide Tom couldn’t help but return it. “Thank you for indulging me.”

He swept into a bow, incongruous with the casual dark henley and jeans he wore, but still managing to look as though he were a courtier of some grand empire of long ago. “Anything for my lady.” He reached for her hand as he rose, his back straight as he kissed her knuckles gently, his fingers brushing over her wedding ring and twisting it a bit on her finger. “Shall I see you again?”

“Of that, sir, I have no doubt. When you’re done here for the day, perhaps?”

“I will count the hours…” He watched as she walked away, her gown floating around her and sighed. She had just made the rest of his afternoon infinitely more interesting…


End file.
